


Through The Veil

by LavenderKisses



Series: 13 Nights of Halloween [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderKisses/pseuds/LavenderKisses
Summary: All Hallow's Eve is when the veil between the living and the dead is most thin, and Harry has to work. Also, his parents have a weird sense of humor.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Series: 13 Nights of Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979191
Kudos: 24





	Through The Veil

Harry walked across the room and sat on a sofa next to a woman with long, blonde hair and violet eyes. He followed her gaze and smiled softly at the small family on the other side of the room. A blond man with her same violet eyes sat in a chair beside a bed, holding a newborn babe swaddled in a white and pink blanket. In the bed was a woman with should-length brown hair and brown eyes. Both parents shone with pride as they watched the child sleep in her papa’s arms.

Harry and the woman sat side-by-side for several minutes, just watching the two whisper to each other about all of the wonderful things the future held for them and their daughter. The blonde woman finally spoke. “She’s really beautiful.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, she is.”

A few more moments passed before the woman spoke again. “My son has grown up. He chose well in her.”

Another half hour passed and the man moved to put his sleeping daughter in a cradle by the bedside. He kissed her forehead and then climbed into bed beside his wife, and the two settled down and were soon asleep.

The woman stood and walked across the room to her son’s side of the bed. Harry watched as she stood there, looking down at him. His heart broke for the love and heartbreak he could see on her face as she traced his features with her eyes. She bent down and kissed his forehead, much like he had done to his daughter. “I love you, Tamaki. Live well and be happy.”

She straightened and walked around the bed to the wife’s side. She put a hand to the sleeping woman’s and kissed her forehead as well. “Thank you, Haruhi, for all that you have done for my son. Thank you for loving him and being there when I could not.”

She stood and turned to the crib. She watched the baby breathe for several minutes before reaching down and tracing the chubby cheek with her fingertip. “My dear, sweet granddaughter.. Be happy for me, my love. Grow, and laugh, and love, and be happy, and never let anyone take that happiness from you. Grab onto it tight, my dearest heart, and never let it go.” She leaned down and gave the babe a lingering kiss on the forehead.

When she turned back to him, Harry smiled softly at her. She hesitated and then smiled back. She walked up to him, and he held his hand out to her. “Are you ready to go?”

She reached out to take his hand, but stopped just shy of actually touching him. She glanced back at the sleeping family, a look of longing on her face.

“Anne-Sophie, you cannot stay with them.” He told her gently. “You have loved him, and taught him the best that you were able. You will see him again.”

The woman bit her lip and she looked up at him sorrowfully. “I do love him.. But I didn’t love him enough. I let them take him away from me. I let them take him because I was sick. I never should have let him go.” She looked back at them for several long moments before taking a deep breath and turning resolutely towards the raven-haired man. She reached out and grasped his hand tightly, lifting her chin in determination. “But, what’s done is done. I can’t make up for it just yet. I will watch over them, and in the future, hopefully many years in the future, I will apologize and hope he forgives me.”

Harry gently squeezed her trembling hand. He pulled her close and let her cling to him as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. “I’m sure he knows you love him.”

The woman sniffled into his chest. “You think so?”

He glanced over at the cradle where Anne-Sophie was painted above the babe’s head in pink letters. “I know so.” He looked down at her and smiled.

She smiled back tearfully. “I’m ready.”

He released her from his hold and stepped back before bowing and offering her his arm. “Madam Anne-Sophie, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a Halloween party? My parents have a sick sense of humor and like to torture me every year.”

The blonde laughed, the worries of the world lifting from her shoulders and transforming her back into a young woman. “Oui, monsieur. I would be delighted.” She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

Harry placed his opposite hand over the one she had on his arm and led her out of the room and through the whispering veil.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is work 1 of my 13 Nights of Halloween. I'll be posting one each night till Halloween. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
